


Our Golden Wedding

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: On this sunny afternoon, two hearts that are full of love are now eternally bound with the blessing from the gods.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Our Golden Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyseaside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseaside/gifts).



Hinata woke up in a tranquil feeling as his alarms went off. Whenever he wakes up on most days, he feels happy, elated, or excited because everytime the sun rises every morning, it is a sign that he can spend a day playing volleyball and hang out with his loved ones. But today is a special day for him and his lover. He brightly smiled as he walked past a picture frame that is neatly placed on the nightstand of the room. He gently caressed a ring on his left hand and chuckled as he remembers that today is a special day. 

As he was eating his breakfast, his phone suddenly rang which surprised him, causing him to drop a spoon on the table. “Hey, soon-to-be-married guy. Tobio is waiting so hurry up,” Tsukishima said. Hinata remembered that Kageyama is a bit impatient so he hurriedly finished his breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. “I’ll be there soon, wait for me,” Hinata said as he finally got out of the room. The early birds were chirping and the leaves of the tall trees swayed gracefully as he drove past them. Hinata couldn’t wait to arrive there as he was so eager to tie the knot with his lover.

Yachi hugged Hinata as soon as he stepped inside the lobby of the place. “Aww, I can’t believe you’re marrying him! You’ve been with him ever since highschool and now you’re going to be husbands!” Yachi said as they walked towards a room reserved for Hinata. He felt happy talking with Yachi as she helped him in planning for his wedding. Yachi has been dating Yamaguchi ever since their second year in highschool and he thought Yachi was going to be upset that he got married first before them. But as soon as Yachi heard the news of his engagement, she volunteered to help Hinata in planning for his wedding. 

“Good thing you’re here. I thought you’ll be late.” Tsukishima said as he closed a book that he was reading. Hinata chuckled as he missed hanging out with his highschool friends. Yamaguchi was busy working on his laptop so he didn’t notice that Hinata and his fiance walked inside the room. “I know you’re going to talk a lot so I’ll excuse myself and Tobio.” Tsukishima said as he carried a sleeping Kageyama out of the room. Yamaguchi helped Hinata dress up for this special day while Yachi took a bunch of photos of Hinata and Yamaguchi. “Well, you look dashing, Hinata. Congratulations on your wedding.” Yamaguchi said as he fixed Hinata’s hair. He smiled and said, “Thank you so much, especially you two.” Yachi suddenly hugged him and said, “If you’re really grateful then make sure to toss the wedding bouquet to me.” 

As soon as the couple left, Hinata took a look in the mirror before going out. The garden is filled with guests, close friends, loved ones, and their families. The place was decorated in yellow and orange as Hinata chose this color motif for his wedding. The white chairs were neatly placed in the garden and the altar placed in front was neatly decorated with white and gold. Behind the altar is a field of sunflowers gazing into the bright sun. 

Hinata was in awe when he saw familiar faces sitting in the white chairs. Yamaguchi and Yachi were sitting in front while Yamaguchi was admiring his beautiful fiance. Tsukishima is seated beside his boyfriend, Kageyama. A couple of familiar friends are there too; Kenma and Kuroo from Nekoma; Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi from Seijoh; Goshiki, Tendou, and Ushijima from Shiratorizawa; the married couple, Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani; the rest of MSBY BJ and Schweiden Adlers team; and Karasuno and Inarizaki alumnus. He felt touched as he saw how ethereal the place was when it was decorated with yellow and orange. But he felt an absolute glee when he saw the guy standing in front of the altar. The man whom he is going to marry today underneath the dazzling sun; the personification of sunflower, Hinata’s favorite flower; and the guy whom he loved ever since he met him on that fateful day back in highschool. 

As soon as the song “Sunkissed” by khai dreams played, Hinata slowly walked towards the altar, slightly crying as he adored his lover’s sun-kissed face. Atsumu took a step forward and held Hinata’s hand and lightly kissed the promise ring on his left hand. 

“When I met you, I can’t help but fall in love with you and your beautiful soul. My love, today our love will forever be bound and this ring symbolizes how much I love you. 8 years ago, I gave you this promise ring as a promise that I will forever be yours and a promise that one day I will replace it with a wedding ring. Today, underneath this sky, I give you my heart and my soul. My ever wonderful Sun, I will forever love you.” Atsumu said as he placed a golden ring in Hinata’s fourth finger. 

“My sunflower, I remembered how your eyes always shine brightly when we meet. As your Sun, I will always give you the warm feeling of my love so I hope you’ll always continue to receive it, not as my boyfriend but as my husband. 8 years ago, I promised to be yours, and now I promised to be one with you eternally. Now that I’ll officially become a Miya too, I look forward to spending every day with you. The bright sun is celebrating as I give you my heart and my soul, too. My ethereal Sunflower, my love for you is everlasting and I will always love you.” Hinata said as he placed a golden ring in Atsumu’s fourth finger.

Atsumu’s broad hands cupped Hinata’s plump cheeks as they leaned closer for a passionate kiss. A light breeze passed by, causing the petals of the sunflowers to rain in the garden; as if the gods, the golden sun, and the lovely sunflowers were celebrating with them. On this sunny afternoon, two hearts that are full of love are now eternally bound with the blessing from the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Atsuhina Week 2021! Congratulations to our newly-weds, Atsumu Miya and Shouyou Miya! <3


End file.
